


Pledging Loyalty

by evilwriter37



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: 3below - Freeform, Alien Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Political Intrigue, and feelings, dub-con, prequel to 3below
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: After Morando has the Zeron Brotherhood kill Vex's family, he tries to turn him into the perfect, loyal weapon.





	Pledging Loyalty

Val Morando stood at the front of the training hall, back straight, hands folded behind him, watching his officers spar. A lot of them didn’t really need the work, but he had seen what could happen to soldiers that fell out of practice, or became too confident in their own skills to avoid good practice. They became sloppy, carrying their weight all wrong, their moves not as tight and refined. As general, Morando had to prove to King Fialkov and Queen Coranda that his army was the best in the galaxy and was prepared for everything.

He paced, yelling out an order from time to time. 

“Quicker on that jab, Melandra! Titus, step back with your left foot, not your right!”

Hm, maybe he should be sparring with them, show that he was willing to do as they were, that this practice wasn’t useless. He stopped at Varvatos Vex, who was wielding his serrator with ease. He was one of the most high-ranking officers, big, bulky, and strong. His thoughts were all battle though, no strategy, but Morando could see that if he was pushed hard enough he could learn to make intelligent decisions. He just wasn’t sure how he could push him to do that. Changing his thinking like that would take something real, not something simulated for practice, and there hadn’t been anything  _ real _ in ways of battle on Akiridion-5 in quite some time. Maybe Morando could convince the royals to let him run a drill of some sort. A surprise drill, of course, to see how his soldiers handled themselves in what they thought to be real battle.

Vex didn’t stop with his sparring partner, though he surely felt Morando’s four eyes on him. That was good. His officers had to work and fight well under pressure.

Vex side-stepped his opponent’s serrator (they were all trying to hit each other with the flat of the blade), then used the other officer’s momentum against him. The man ended up lunging right into the flat of Vex’s serrator. It hit him in the face, and he was sent reeling back onto the gymnasium floor. He just sat there blinking, trying to clear his head. Vex let out a booming laugh.

“Glorious!”

Morando stepped forward, impressed with Vex’s skills, as he almost always was. He was a very good fighter, a dangerous opponent to have, and a fearsome ally.

“Commander Vex, do you mind if I spar with you?” Morando asked.

“Of course not, General.” Vex gave a slight nod of his head, a recognition of his higher rank. “Varvatos would be pleased to test an opponent such as yourself.”

“Excellent.” Morando smiled, showing his pointed incisors.

At first, Vex’s speech pattern in which he referred to himself in the third person had been strange to him, but Morando had figured it out, and gotten used to it. Vex had been raised as part of the Taylon Phalanx, an elite group of warriors that sometimes started training as young as ten. Vex himself had started at that age, and referring to himself in the third person was used as a defense mechanism against the overwhelming and frightening emotions of danger and combat. It was something he used to separate himself from his feelings and even his actions. Perhaps it had come about with his first kill, to ease the blow of having had to take a life. Now, it was something that was just normal for him, as simple as breathing.

Morando unclipped his serrator from his belt. Vex’s fallen opponent stood and stepped away so that the two could have room.

Morando got into a fighting stance, serrator held in two hands. He activated it with a quick use of will, for now just using the standard issue shape. Serrators were interesting weapons that could change at the will of the user. It took a lot of practice though. Body shields, blades, and certain guns were easy to summon, but larger conjurations such as cannons and all-encompassing shields were much harder to make. It was a rare ability for someone to do so. Morando had seen Vex use this ability, and he himself had it, but they were merely sparring and none of those weapons and large shields were needed. 

“Varvatos Vex will not go easy on you just because you are his commanding officer.” Vex had also moved into a fighting stance, feet shoulder-width apart, muscle gathered to spring.

“I would not hope for it,” Morando told him. He wanted Vex to fight the way he truly did and not hold anything back. Though, it was possible he could lose to him. Morando wanted a draw more than anything else. He would work for it to come to that. Due to rank, a loss for either of them would be humiliating.

For a few sectons, nothing happened. They were just measuring each other up, breathing, slipping feet firmly into the right stance. Vex was panting, winded from having been fighting. Maybe that would give Morando the upper hand. He was fresh, not having sparred at all today, while Vex had been doing it for almost forty mekrons. 

Morando moved first, but Vex was quick, just a secton behind. Their serrators clashed together, the blades singing as they met. Vex leaned heavily on the blade, intent on angling it towards Morando. If it touched him, he would lose.

Morando countered that by pulling away. The strength Vex had put into the blow had him staggering forward for a moment, and Morando swung his blade at his armored stomach. Vex quickly recovered, blade coming up, and Morando’s blow bounced off.

They spun and danced around each other, struck with blows that aimed to stun, lunged and jabbed and cut. Out of the corner of his eyes, Morando was aware of Akiridions stopping to watch. He didn’t mind. Let them see what their general and highest ranking commander were capable of.

Morando didn’t know how long the sparring went on, but he began to tire. He was feeling the jolt of blocking Vex’s blows all the way up into his shoulders. Luckily, his body was used to such exertion. He kept on. There was fire in Vex’s eyes.

The flat of Vex’s serrator hit him in the side, smacking against armor. He’d won.

Morando drew back, leaning point-down on his serrator to catch his breath, holding the side that had been hit. Yes, he was in armor, but it had still jarred his ribs. He tried not to let humiliation make his cheeks glow. Instead, he would give Vex commendation. He did indeed deserve it for beating him.

“Congratulations, Commander,” he told him breathlessly, aware of just how many eyes were on him. “You fight expertly.”

Vex smiled, showing his teeth. “Of course! Varvatos has trained with the phalanx since he was ten! And you, General?”

Morando didn’t know what to make of this. Was Vex jesting, genuinely curious, or challenging his power? He straightened to his full eight feltons of height, sheathing his serrator. 

“Not as long as you,” Morando answered. “But I have been training in battle tactics since that age.” He narrowed his eyes at Vex, not liking this call out. It was his turn for one. “Something you would do greatly to study more.”

Vex’s smile dropped. He looked shocked for a moment, but then he sheathed his serrator, nodded. His face had become stony.

“Yes, General. Thank you for the recommendation. Varvatos Vex will do well to heed it.”

Nothing more had to be said.

Morando waved his serrator. “Training is complete. Go rest. You all did well.” Then, he was leaving the hall.

  
  


Vex was torn through with grief. The king and queen had come to see him, as he was a loyal protector of theirs, and they wanted to mourn with him and give him comfort if they could. Vex didn’t think there would be any comfort for him, not unless he could kill those who had murdered his family unprovoked. He hadn’t been home, had been returning from training and a meeting, and he came to find his abode wrecked, the windows all blown apart, the door bashed in, and… bodies. Three bodies. His wife, his daughter, and his son, all dead. He knew by the workmanship who had killed them too, a group of criminals called the Zeron Brotherhood. 

Vex had screamed and screamed. The pain was unimaginable. Even the worst wounds he’d received on the battlefield were better than this. In one fell swoop, everyone he loved had been taken from him, and he hadn’t been prepared, hadn’t been able to say goodbye.

Vex couldn’t return to his home, couldn’t make it a home again. The king and queen had given him a place in the palace, had told him he was welcome to stay as long as he wanted —for life if he felt that it suited him. He felt like it was all too generous, but he took it nonetheless. A commander couldn’t be sleeping on the streets. Though, he was sure Morando wouldn’t have let him, would have done something for him for living arrangements if the royals hadn’t already done so.

“How are you faring today, Vex?” Queen Coranda asked him gently, laying a hand on his shoulder. He was without his armor, in a tight tunic and pants that showed his bulging muscles. 

“Vex is… Vex would be doing better if he knew why the Zeron Brotherhood had attacked his family, why they took  _ everything _ from him.”

“We have people looking into it,” said King Fialkov from his other side. They were sitting on one of the couches in his new apartments.

“They are not working fast enough. If you would allow Vex to take a squadron—”

“Varvatos, we already discussed this,” Coranda cut him off sharply. “The answer is still no.”

He looked to the royalty on either side of him, straightened, pounded his fist into his other hand.

“But Varvatos Vex could take them all down and find out why in the same blow! He would tear Alpha limb from limb and make him eat of his own flesh!”

“Vex.” Fialkov’s voice was curt. The fact that he was using his last name meant that his next words were not as a friend, but as a ruler. “You are forbidden to take a squadron in search for the Zeron Brotherhood.”

“But—”

“All squadrons are needed here to protect Akiridion-5,” Fialkov continued.

“Akiridion-5 has had peace for years!” Vex countered. “Why would they be needed here?! Besides, you have Morando. The general would not be coming with Vex!”

Fialkov and Coranda exchanged looks that Vex couldn’t understand, then looked back to him.

“The answer is no,” Coranda said. She smiled softly at Vex, a sad smile. “Vex, I am sorry, but this is our final answer.”

It was an order, and Vex had to accept orders, as he’d sworn loyalty to the king and queen, but he felt like he couldn’t accept it. These were his apartments, but he was the one to leave, to stride out and slam the door behind him, leaving the royals in sad silence.

  
  


Morando watched Vex in the training hall. He had a secret spot for himself where he could hide and observe his soldiers without detection. He got the most unfiltered performances from them this way. They didn’t know he was there, so they would be themselves, would fight the way they saw fit rather than the way he did.

Vex was alone. Morando had been walking the halls of the palace, patrolling and planning, and he’d seen him heading this way. Curious, he had followed as silently as he could. Vex seemed to be too lost in thought to detect him. There was something Morando hadn’t seen in his eyes before, something deep and sad. He hadn’t thought Vex capable of such emotion. 

Vex was practicing with one of the training dummies. His movements were harsh, too fast, the strength behind them not refined and built-up enough. 

The head of the training dummy went flying off, and Vex bellowed. It was a sound of pure fury and pain. Something had happened to him. Morando had heard rumors of an attack on his family, but he wasn’t sure of what the outcome had been, or if the attack had been under his orders or not. He wanted to go and talk to him, to ask, maybe even console him somehow, but he wanted to watch more.

Vex attacked the next training dummy while screaming, his slashes sloppy, but efficient, cutting through the armor and the padding, leaving it in a shredded mess on the floor. The next one, he leveled a gun at, blowing it to pieces. As it smoldered and smoked, he fired again and again, filling the training hall with the sound of blasts, the boom echoing in the empty space. The sound was accompanied by roaring.

When Vex began to move onto the fourth dummy, gun pointed at it, Morando decided it was time to leave his hiding place. He stepped out from behind the stash of training dummies and equipment (he’d built a small alcove for himself in there), and started towards Vex. He knew there would be no point in calling his name until he was close. He wouldn’t hear him in his rage.

Only when he was close did Morando say anything:

“Varvatos.”

The man ignored him, either that or couldn’t hear him, blasted at the training dummy. He transformed his gun back into its blade, then lunged at the dummy. All of his weight was on it, and he took it down to the floor, straddling it. A single stab, and then his serrator was tossed aside, and the padding of the training dummy met his raging fists. Now that he didn’t have a weapon, it would be safer to continue his approach. He didn’t want Vex to accidentally injure him in his blind fury.

“Varvatos!”

The commander stopped, breaths heaving. For long sectons, nothing happened. Vex remained where he was. Morando had his attention though. He would wait until he was ready.

“Yes, General?” He didn’t rise or turn around.

“I don’t think the training dummies deserve your rage,” Morando said.

Vex sighed heavily, standing, then retrieved his serrator. He clipped it to his belt as he turned to face Morando. Everything about him was heavy and sagging, like there were unseen weights pressing down on him. His posture was slumped, a very rare occurrence for him, being military-trained and all.

“You are right,” Vex said. “They do not.” He was staring at the smoldering pieces on the floor. “But Varvatos has been ordered to not take it out on those who deserve it, and he did not know what else to do.”

Morando reached out, put a three-fingered hand on his shoulder, a sign of comfort. He knew exactly what he was doing.

“Tell me what happened.”

Together, they walked over to the benches across the far wall and sat. Vex sat slumped over with his arms dangling between his legs, another strange posture for him. Whatever it had been, it must have been absolutely horrible. 

“The Zeron Brotherhood…” Vex trailed off. Morando waited patiently, eager to hear more. Had they done what he’d asked of them? Is that what had happened? Was his plan to have the most fearsome warrior on Akiridion-5 be loyal to him and only him finally falling into place? The Brotherhood had not contacted him, had not told him of a successful hit, but communication with them was difficult, as none of them could be caught corresponding with each other. “Killed Vex’s family,” Vex finished. There was a horrible moan in his voice. Morando felt no guilt. This pain was necessary to sharpen Vex into the tool he needed him to be.

Though, of course, Morando did not react like he knew any of this, like he had planned it. He reacted instead with saddened shock, his jaw falling open.

“Varvatos, I am… so,  _ so _ sorry.” His hand was on his shoulder again. He gave it a squeeze. “Is there anything I can do?”

“You can let Varvatos take a squadron out and slaughter all of them.” Vex met his eyes when he said that, his the most pleading Morando had ever seen them. It was  _ begging.  _ Varvatos Vex had never begged in his life, and here Morando was to witness it. What a treat.

“And what would this recklessness achieve?” Morando asked. “You would leave with no plan, chase after a group of elite warriors. Your comrades would be killed.  _ You  _ could be killed.”

“Vex does not care about death,” Vex answered. “Vex craves it this night.”

_ No!  _ Vex recklessly taking his own life was most definitely not part of the plan. He needed him. He was a powerful piece.

Morando solemnly shook his head. “Now is not the time for your own death, my friend.”

“A warrior does not fear a glorious death.” Vex looked away, a distant expression in his gaze.

“I am not asking you to fear it.” Morando shook him a little, wanting his attention back on him, and Vex’s eyes regained focus and landed on him. “I am asking you to hold it off. There are better ways to die than under the taunting glow of Alpha’s eyes.”

“Are there?” Vex sounded unconvinced.

“Yes. To die in loyalty to your king… and queen.” He had to add that part almost as an afterthought. He would be king someday, and Vex would command his armies. He wanted to plant the seed of his undying loyalty. Tonight was the night to do it, in whatever way he could. Morando was not afraid of any tactics he might have to use.

“But they are wrong.” Vex looked so heartbroken when he said it, and he shook Morando’s hand off his shoulder. He stood, began pacing. “And so are you. They should have allowed Varvatos to take a squadron and hunt down those who have killed his loved ones.”

“But the royals need you here,” Morando said. “As do I.”

Vex raised his brow bones as he turned to face him. “For what purpose? Sulking and destroying training dummies? Varvatos Vex is useless here, unless he is to be used as a weapon.”

Morando stood. “You  _ will _ be used as a weapon, Varvatos,” he told him firmly, meaning it, hoping that Vex would see that. “But not by running off like a soolian against the Zeron Brotherhood.”

“Varvatos Vex is no soolian!” Vex took offense at the word.

“I know you are not,” Morando told him. “Which is why I know you won’t run off.”

Vex began walking away. “If Vex cannot take a squadron, he will go on his own!”

Morando had to keep himself from sighing. This conversation wasn’t exactly going the way he wanted it to.

“If you are no soolian, then do not act like one!” Morando commanded of him, hands balled into fists. “Do not turn your back on a commanding officer who is talking to you!”

He knew Vex couldn’t resist an order, and that was why his position slumped again, coming out of the determined straightness it had been. He turned to him. Morando strode over.

“Vex, I promise that you will get vengeance for your family,” Morando told him genuinely. “Their deaths were cruel and meaningless.” A hand on his shoulder again, drawing him closer. He could feel Vex’s breath on his face. “Remember, Vex, a little patience will get you a long way.” That line was good: promising Vex vengeance but reminding him of patience. He was sure his seed was being sown now.

Confident that Vex would not run off and do anything reckless, Morando began to leave. It was late.

“General, wait!” Vex called out. Running footsteps as he rushed over to him. Vex’s face was glowing light blue with a blush when Morando turned towards him. He was having trouble meeting his eyes. “Varvatos does not… want to be alone tonight.”

Morando held out his hand. He wasn’t sure if Vex meant this in friendship or something else, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was that he could use this to further gain his loyalty. 

“Then you shall not be.” He gave him a soft smile. Vex almost returned it, but it was shrouded by sadness. He took his hand.

  
  


Morando took Vex to his apartments in the palace. They didn’t hold hands the whole way, as it would make it look like they were courting, but for part of the way they did. Though, maybe Vex was looking for that type of affection after what had happened to his family. Morando didn’t mind providing that if he was. He wasn’t a bad-looking Akiridion, and even better than that, he was an incredible warrior. Who better to have by his side? 

Did Morando have feelings for Vex? Feelings for others could be exploited as weakness, so Morando had done his best to avoid them. Any relationships he’d had had been purely physical. Maybe here, in this situation, he did have such feelings. A twinge of guilt hit him for what he’d had done to Vex’s family, but it had needed to happen, to get Vex on his side. Morando already had many allies against the king and queen, but Vex was fiercely loyal to them, and it would do no good to have him of all people as an enemy. There were those who would make better, weaker enemies. Vex would make a stronger ally.

The lights in Morando’s apartment were motion activated, and once they arrived, they washed everything in a crisp blue light. With a flick of his hand and some will directed at them, the lights lowered to a dimmer glow. There was no need for it to be so bright.

“Thank you, Morando,” Vex said as he closed the door behind them. “Vex does not trust what he would have done had he gone home.”

Well, that sounded ominous, and given how much he had craved death fighting the Zeron Brotherhood, Morando didn’t trust it. Yes, better to have Vex here with him.

“You may call me Val,” he told him, walking over to the refrigerator, thinking a drink would do them both good. “We are friends, are we not?”

Vex had never been here before, and so he sat on one of the couches and surveyed his surroundings. It was out of curiosity, but he was also searching for any tactical ways in or out. That made sense with all his training. Morando could tell from the calculating look in his eyes.

Morando filled two glasses with a glowing blue alcohol, returned the bottle to the refrigerator, and then brought them over to the living area for himself and Vex. He sat on the black couch across from him, put the two drinks down on the low table between them.

“Thank you… Val.” Vex picked up a glass, almost downed the entire thing in a few sectons. Morando merely sipped his. “Vex apologies for how he acted earlier. Vex is… in mourning.”

“I understand, Varvatos,” Morando said with as much of a sympathetic tone as he could muster, leaning over and putting a hand on his knee. “Losing those you love is never easy. It is not meant to be. It’s one of the unjust tragedies of the galaxy.”

“And what would you do about said tragedy?” Vex looked at him solemnly.

“I will allow you to take down the Zeron Brotherhood,” Morando told him, giving his knee a squeeze. “In time. Just not now. We need you here.”

“Everyone keeps telling Vex that, but not for what,” Vex said in frustration.

“There are rumors,” Morando started, knowing how to plant this particular seed, “that someone is plotting against the royals.” He leaned back, sipped his drink.

Vex’s eyes went big, and he leaned in, now very interested. Of course, the one plotting against the royals was himself, but if Morando could direct Vex in the right way, he would be loyal to him while never suspecting a thing.

“Who?”

“We don’t know yet,” Morando answered. “Someone in the army.”

Vex narrowed his eyes. “Did you bring Varvatos here for interrogation?”

Morando laughed easily. “No, no!” He waved that off with a hand. “Of course not! I trust you more than the other commanders, Varvatos! We are here to distract you from your tragedy, but I thought you would want to know what’s going on, given that King Fialkov and Queen Coranda have not told you anything.”

“So they know as well? They told Vex they needed him here.”

_ Kleb _ . Well, hopefully their suspicions were on the wrong person. Surely they were. They would have taken him from his position had they suspected him. Of course somehow it had gotten out that someone was planning to take the throne. There had been unrest among the court and citizenry for years now, questions about whether or not the king and queen were suited for their roles. There were those that wondered, himself included, if the blood purity of the royal line was not good, had made them too secluded, too untrustworthy of others. The marriage between the two of them, cousins healing a rift in a broken family, had brought unrest, but that had died down for nearly a centon and a half. However, now people were questioning them again, questioning the decision to keep the royal blood to only family, questioning other decisions that hadn’t brought about the best outcomes for Akiridion-5 and other worlds.

“Yes, and they’re right. We don’t know when it’s going to happen, but Varvatos, whatever  _ does _ happen, you must remain loyal to me.” There.

Vex dipped his head. “Of course, General. Varvatos Vex would never think of betraying you or the royals.”

_ We’ll have to work on that.  _ Maybe there would be a way to make it seem like he wasn’t betraying the royals. When Vex had proven himself, possibly Morando could let him in on more information that would sway him closer to his side.

“Besides, you said you would allow Varvatos vengeance on his family, while the royals did not,” Vex said. “That… comforts him.”

“I’m glad.” Morando smoothly moved over to sit beside Vex. “Remember, Varvatos, you are allowed to ask things of me.” He was close to him, the both of them touching, though Morando was in his armor and Vex was not. 

There seemed to be some realization in Vex’s eyes of what Morando had hinted at. Morando had seen it in Vex’s eyes, knew that he wanted affection of some sort to comfort him further, and make up for what he would now not get. He was probably worried that, without a family, he wouldn’t find a partner ever again. His wife had been with him for over a centon.

“Varvatos does… want one thing.” Vex downed the rest of his drink, perhaps for courage, set it down with a loud clink. “Or, perhaps many things.”

“Such as?” Morando was leaning part of his weight on Vex now. He put his hand on his thigh. He very much hoped he wasn’t misinterpreting what Vex wanted, or this would be very awkward, and it could serve to actually drive Vex away instead of bringing him closer.

“This,” Vex confirmed. He hesitated, then pressed his cheek against Morando’s. Morando smiled a little in victory. Good. He rubbed his cheek against Vex’s, letting out a small sigh. This was what he wanted.

Vex let out a pleased rumbling noise as Morando did the motion again. He had one large hand on his thigh as well. Only if it came up would Morando pretend to be the friend who would question why Vex would want this so soon after losing his family. He understood why Vex would want it, and he didn’t mind providing it.

Vex grabbed at Morando’s shoulder with his other hand.

“You do not think this strange, Val?” he asked, breath hot on his face.

“Of course not.” Morando kept his voice soft. “I understand longing for comfort and affection. In fact, I’ve been longing for it myself.”

Varvatos pulled back a little, a speculative look in his eyes.

“With Varvatos?”

“Yes.” Now would be the time to bring up the angle of a guilty friend. “Of course, I do not want to make advances so soon after… what happened, but if—”

“It is alright, Val.” Varvatos smiled, squeezed his thigh. “Besides, it was Varvatos who made the advance.”

Morando showed his teeth in a smile. It seemed Vex was onto a military joke. “And would you like to press forward?”

“Only if his general wishes it of him.”

“He does.”

It was harder to get Morando out of his armor than it was to get Vex out of his clothes, but eventually they were naked together in his bedchamber. Morando couldn’t help running his hands over Vex’s muscles. They were big, gleaming azure and a darker blue that was almost black. The dark blue covered the back of his head all the way to his heels, wrapped around his throat, but then vanished into azure over the front of his body. Morando had no such dark color on himself, was just cyan all over. What he had that Vex didn’t were designs of glowing electric blue in his skin. They were on his face, and he’d had those accentuated with tattoos, but they continued over the rest of him as well, creating circles and other shapes. They were glowing closer to a white-blue now, and brighter than usual. That happened whenever his body was in any way aroused, be it from fighting or from sex. Morando had of course had sex before, had had a few long term partners, but no one ever stayed. His goal was to get Vex to stay.

Vex touched him too, and it was surprisingly gentle. He was running his fingers over the markings in Morando’s arms and chest.

“Vex’s wife had these too,” he said softly, pain bearing down his voice. “Varvatos always found them… beautiful.”

Morando wasn’t sure what to say to that, as it was much more sentiment than he’d ever expected from this. He had to be careful with Vex’s emotions right now, so as to continue to reel him in instead of shove him away.

“Are you still alright with this?”

“Yes. Varvatos was just reminiscing.”

They held each other by the upper arms, lower halves touching. Akiridions possessed a cloaca in which to store their genitals, unlike some other species Morando had heard of that had theirs unprotected on the outside. A faulty design, if you asked him. Left everything too vulnerable to attack. Of course, it still hurt to be kicked there, but he doubted it hurt as much as it would if anything were exposed.

Morando let his cock slip out of its sheathe to make grinding more pleasurable. It was the same color as the rest of him, the tip with its two slits ringed by frills that came down into raindrop shapes, each drop accented with a glowing blue circle. The markings on the rest of his body continued here as well, glowing lines and angles making their way along the shaft. Vex had unsheathed himself as well, and his cock looked similar save for the markings. He was thicker than Morando, but not as long. Morando wouldn’t have minded either way. Size wasn’t everything to him. Though, with Vex, the size of his body and his muscle certainly was. In the moment, he was lusting after him for both personal and military gain.

The grinding started out slow. Though the cloaca was in the center of the pelvic floor, their cocks curved and came around to the front, making such a task as this easier. The both of them were dripping clear precum, making their cocks slick against each other.

Morando grunted, enjoying the feeling of Vex against him. He hadn’t had sexual pleasure from someone else in a long time. The way they were holding each other wasn’t overly intimate despite how they had their genitals touching, and Morando was okay with that. They weren’t even courting! He wondered if this would be the only time they did this, or if it would happen more frequently. Whatever he had to do to keep this weapon by his side, he would do it. It wasn’t like he was objecting to sex with Vex either. He wasn’t too hard on the eyes.

Vex groaned, then twisted them around and shoved Morando down onto his large bed. Morando grabbed him by the hips and tensed, surprised by this, but then he was able to relax again under his grinding. Vex was taking one hand and wrapping it around the both of them so that they could stay connected.

Morando wanted to do more than this though. He wanted to get inside Vex, show his dominance over him. He wasn’t sure if other people used penetration as an act of dominance, but he certainly did. After some time of that, he rolled, pressed his forearm against Vex’s collarbone to keep him on his back. He shuffled off of him and between his large legs, then was reaching down with his free hand. For a few moments he pumped Vex’s cock, watched the way his brow bones drew together and a long sigh escaped his mouth. No, he most certainly wouldn’t mind having to do this more than once.

Morando drew his hand down beneath his cock to his cloaca. The hole was slick from their shared precum, so it wasn’t hard for him to push a finger inside. Vex gasped and tensed, but then relaxed again when Morando reached deeper and stroked at his testes. He moaned, spread his legs wider, put one hand on Morando’s arm. He was able to lighten up on Vex’s collarbone, sure that he wouldn’t resist now.

“Vex likes that…” he moaned.

“ _ Good _ .” Morando’s voice was deep and pleased. “Would you like something more?”

Vex had his head tilted back in ecstasy. “Yes.”

Morando released him. “On your stomach.” The words were an order, and clearly Vex could hear that. He rolled onto his stomach, braced himself with his forearms, understanding what Morando planned on doing.

Morando knelt between Vex’s legs, admiring the thick muscle in his shoulders and back. Then he took his cock in one hand, pressed the tip to Vex’s cloaca. Vex tensed again.

“Just relax, Varvatos.” Morando made his voice as smooth and heavy as possible. It worked, Vex taking a deep breath and making his muscles go loose.

Vex’s hole was tight with his cock also erect and out, but that’s what made this all the better. He sheathed himself in him, feeling his cock rub against his testes, his frills fluttering. They both moaned at the connection, and for a moment Morando just stayed there, trying to adjust himself on Vex and find the most pleasurable position. He stayed on his knees between his legs, put one hand on his shoulder, the other on his hip. He began thrusting slowly and evenly to give Vex time to adjust. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever been penetrated before.

“Oh, that’s good…” Vex moaned. He shifted under Morando.

“Is this your first time like this?”

“Yes,” Vex confirmed.

The inside of Vex felt like hot velvet. Morando moaned happily at it, began to ride him harder, the precum making his journey nice and slick. He looked so good beneath him like this, following his orders, showing that he was his subordinate. 

“Will you remain loyal to me, Vex?” Morando breathed, leaning down to be close to his ear.

“ _ Yes _ .”

“No matter what happens?”

“N-no matter what, General.”

Oh  _ yes _ , those were the words Morando wanted to hear. He didn’t speak for the rest of their coupling, just basking in the fact that he had been shown loyalty. Varvatos Vex was loyal to him, his to use however he pleased, whether that be as a weapon or as a vessel for his pleasure.

Vex came undone first from the constant rubbing against his testes, spilling blue-white cum onto Morando’s sheets. That was no matter. They could be cleaned.

Not caring about oversensitivity, listening to Vex grunt and moan in what could possibly be pain, Morando continued through to his end. He heaved a long sigh when he reached it, remaining inside Vex for a little while after. Then he straightened and let his cock slide free and recede into his cloaca. Vex’s did the same.

“Oh, that was invigorating,” Morando commented. He flopped down onto his back next to Vex, ran the backs of his fingers over his shuddering shoulders. “Wouldn’t you say?”

“Very.” Vex rolled onto his side to face Morando. He pressed his forehead to his. “Thank you, Val.”

  
  


Vex was awake before Morando the next morning. He felt something that he couldn’t put a finger on. Was that… contentment? It was amongst sorrow and sadness, but yes, it was there, he thought. And guilt too. Guilt because he’d been with someone other than his wife. Yes, Korin was dead, but still… it felt like he’d cheated.

And yet, there was that good feeling, that feeling that he’d done something for himself and had been satisfied. He looked over at Morando, who had slung an arm over him in his sleep. He didn’t look like he’d be waking any time soon.

It was dark without lights, but Vex managed to carefully move Morando’s arm off of himself, find his clothes, and dress. He went out into the living room, the lights turning on, resuming the dim glow that they had been at last night. That left Vex with a funny feeling in his stomach, a tingling. What did that mean?

He didn’t know what to do now. The king and queen had commanded him to not go after the Zeron Brotherhood, and so had Morando. And now he’d pledged further loyalty to Morando. He couldn’t go after them now, could he? Maybe if he wanted to go against the orders of three people, but going against orders was something that Vex had been trained from an early age to not do.

So for now, Vex checked that his clothes were on correctly, and went and sat on the couch to think.

He hadn’t expected Val Morando of all Akiridions to take an interest in him. Morando was tall and confident and… handsome. Not that Vex had had those thoughts about him while he’d been married, but they had popped up last night. It made him feel guilty again. All it took for him to fall for someone else was the absence of his wife?

But no. This was a permanent absence. This was different. He and Korin had been separated for long periods of time before and he’d never felt affection for anyone else. This was different. It was because their relationship was over and done. And it was over and done because she was dead.

That word sparked images, flashbacks. Her body, an arm completely ripped off and tossed aside, spilling glowing blue blood all over the floor, a hole right through her chest, leaving her insides to coalesce beneath her. His two children, blasted just like their mother. And, as he’d watched, their bodies had dissolved into the energy they had come from, their cores crumbling to dust. There had been nothing he could’ve done. Absolutely nothing. Not even their cores had made it. If he could have saved their cores, they could have been regenerated, but the weapons the Zeron Brotherhood had used had destroyed those too.

Vex put his head in his hands, a horrible moan leaving him. The images felt like they were seared into his brain, onto the backs of his eyelids. For a while, spending time with Morando, they’d been gone, but now that he was alone, they were back, and he knew he’d never forget them.

The pain was terrible. He’d been physically wounded before, but this was a million times worse. It tore through his chest and out his back like a jagged blade. It made him double over and groan in agony.

“Varvatos?” The voice was Morando’s but he didn’t look up. He couldn’t. Everything in him hurt too much.

“I… miss them.” Varvatos Vex hadn’t referred to himself in the first person in a very long time. It helped to separate himself from the horrors of battle, and in this situation, could have helped to separate him from the horror of his reality, but with that statement, he couldn’t do it. He missed her too much. He missed his children too much. He hadn’t seen them in delsons, and he’d never see them again. Delsons would drag on into yerons, would drag on into centons. They were gone forever.

It was just quiet for a while. Morando probably didn’t know what to make of him using the first person in regards to himself. Had he ever heard him do it before?

A weight on the couch, Morando sitting next to him. A hand on his shoulder, more gentle than the one that had bruised him last night.

“Varvatos…”

“You do not need to say anything, Val,” Vex told him, lifting his head. “There is nothing to be said.”

Morando swallowed, nodded. He was in only a clean pair of pants. He patted his shoulder and merely said: “Let us have something to eat.”

  
  


Servants brought in their breakfast at Morando’s request, and then cleared it away when they were done. Not much was said, words swallowed by the gloom of Vex’s grief. Morando was alright with that. Of course Vex needed time to get over what had happened, but pain could also sharpen someone into a tool that wouldn’t have otherwise had such a point. He needed Vex to have that pain, needed him to be as dangerous as he was now. He just had to break the recklessness out of him and replace it with patience.

After breakfast, Morando found himself pressed up against Vex, a hand down his pants and around his cock. He didn’t want pleasure for himself at the moment. He just wanted to prove to Vex that he could be what he needed him to be, that he could provide for him.

Vex didn’t argue, didn’t shove him away, just held onto him and moaned. He was up against the wall, quivering a little, and that small sign of weakness made Morando excited, had his markings glowing brighter. Still, this would only be for Vex. Besides, he needed it after the somber morning he’d been having so far.

Vex came with a loud moan, then was left panting. Morando rubbed his cheek against his.

“How was that, Vex?”

“That… made Vex feel better,” he panted out after thinking for a moment. Morando helped him over to the couch, then went and wiped off his hand on a towel. He came back to find Vex just sitting, staring almost blankly at the wall.

“Why are you doing this?” Vex asked.

“I want to make you feel happy,” Morando answered, sitting down across from him, the same spot he had taken the night before. “I don’t want you to be alone.”

That looked like that made sense to Vex. He nodded. “But, why the sex?”

“Do you not like it?”

Vex shook his head. “Vex did not mean it that way. Vex is enjoying it. He is just confused. He did not know you had feelings for him until yesterday.”

“What was I supposed to do?” Morando slung an arm over the back of the couch. “Make my feelings known to a married man? A man who worked under me? That would have hardly been decent.”

“You would have appeared to be quite the soolian,” Vex said with a little smile.

“The  _ biggest  _ soolian,” Morando agreed, returning the smile. “Why these questions though?”

“Vex feels odd,” Vex responded. “He feels content but guilty all at the same time. He knows he is not cheating on Korin, because she is dead, but it still makes him feel bad.”

“Do you regret last night?”

Vex looked away from him. His cheeks were glowing a little. It was almost a whole mekron before he spoke.

“No.”

“Do you think Korin would have wanted you to be happy?”

“Yes.”

Morando stood, spread his arms. “Then there is no reason to feel guilty!” He took Vex by the hands. “Come. Maybe we can get out some of that anger I see behind your eyes.”

  
  


Morando tried to hold Vex’s hand on the way to the training hall, but Vex pulled his hand away and clamped it into a fist. So he wasn’t ready for that yet. That was alright. He just needed time.

There were others in the training hall when they got there, and they eyed Vex and Morando’s dual arrival oddly. Then, seeing that Morando had no special training assignments or orders for them, they went back to sparring and practicing moves on dummies. 

This session of sparring was very different from the last one Morando had had with Vex. It was more personal, more real, though they were still only using the flat of the serrator. There was emotion behind it rather than just the motivation to win. Behind Vex: anger and sadness and the determination to show his loyalty. Behind Morando: the urge to bring that loyalty and strength out, to make it sharper and stronger.

Neither of them really won the first round, or the second, or the third. And then they returned to Morando’s rooms, sweaty and exhausted, but wanting for each other. Pieces of furniture fell over in their wake and they crashed against walls. They met their end together among the mess on the floor, gasping for breath.

Vex said nothing, just met Morando’s eyes and pressed his cheek to his.

  
  


Morando’s coup never came to pass. He was found out before he could put his plans into action, before he could have the ultimate test of Vex’s loyalty. He wasn’t sure who had told the king and queen of his plans, but he was sure that when he found out, he would make them pay for their disloyalty.

Though, as Morando sat in his cell, the more he worried that it had been Vex. Weeks had passed since that night in his apartment, weeks that had gone well. Vex had all but moved in with him, though he didn’t have many belongings. They slept together, they trained together, they ate together, had sex together. What had started as mere manipulation had grown into what felt like a very real relationship. Not only did he have Vex as a weapon; he had him as a partner. That was better than just a weapon. Though he himself tried to avoid emotion, soldiers with an emotional backing could fight even harder than they did without one.

As time went on Morando had talked about the unrest on Akiridion-5, the way the capital city was splitting into different factions over who should rule and how best it should be done. He spoke of the faction that wanted the military to rule, and when Vex had asked if he really would take over if that happened, he’d only said he would do what was best for the planet. He hoped Vex hadn’t interpreted that as him being the leader of this faction, or, if he had, that he had seen sense and remained loyal to him. Because it  _ was  _ sense to remain loyal to him! How could anyone stay loyal to a king and queen that left others to die and cared more about their outward appearance than their actual actions?

But now, because someone had, Morando was in a cell awaiting his execution.

  
  


“You can’t kill him,” Vex said for what felt like the hundredth time. He was in King Fialkov’s and Queen Coranda’s audience chamber. As soon as he’d heard about Morando, he’d gone to them. Yes, he’d had his suspicions that Morando was going to rise up against the royals, but he himself hadn’t sold him out. He’d been too emotionally conflicted to do so. He cared too much about Morando to sentence him to death, which was why he was now fighting said sentence. Did he agree with him? No. He was fiercely loyal to the royal family. The problem lay in the fact that he was now also just as loyal to Morando.

“It is the punishment for high treason,” King Fialkov answered for what also was probably the hundredth time. “Plotting to overthrow the king and queen counts as high treason.” There was anger in his voice as he paced. He was almost shouting. Vex stood where he was. Coranda was sitting stiffly in her throne, looking hurt and betrayed. But of course she was. Morando had been her friend, had been friend to both of them. Or, at least they’d thought he’d been their friend.

“Give him some other punishment,” Vex argued.

“What would you suggest?!” Fialkov had suddenly lost his cool, whirling on him. “That we go against our own laws?! That would make us look weak, and there’s already enough unrest!”

“Strip him of his rank and banish him,” Vex suggested. That would hurt him, to never see Morando again, but it would hurt less than his death.

“And risk him coming back here?!” Fialkov roared.

“And with what support?” Vex asked, spreading his hands. “Make a show of it. Make it known that this once you will show mercy, but if any other attempt is made, you will not. Make it clear that you will hold fast to your reign and justly punish anyone who tries to seize it from you.”

Fialkov turned, looking to Coranda, who hadn’t spoken in quite some time.

“My wife, what do you think?”

“I think…” Her eyes flitted to Vex’s. “I think we will have to discuss it. Without another present.”

Vex knew that as his cue to leave. He wanted to say something else, but he clamped his jaw shut and gave a curt bow. Then, he left the audience chamber, heading for the dungeon.

  
  


Morando wasn’t the only prisoner in the dungeon, though he’d been given his own cell far away from anyone else. They probably didn’t want him inciting some sort of break-out or riot. He was strategic and charismatic after all.

Vex didn’t like how dark it was down there. It was a strange difference from the constant lighting of Akiridion-5’s capital. It didn’t smell all too great either, the sour scent of unwashed bodies reeking in his nose.

He made his way towards Morando, ignoring the other prisoners, though some tried to ask him questions. They knew who he was. He’d put a few of them in there himself.

“Come to see me before my execution?” Morando asked, rising from the cot that was against the far wall, and coming to the bars of blue light. They were solid energy that would cause pain if touched. They put strange, angular shadows on his face. He looked tired, desperate, but that was hidden underneath a façade of confidence and cool.

“Hopefully there will not be an execution,” Vex said, stopping in front of the bars. He wished they weren’t there, though he was still so confused. Why had Morando done this? And why wasn’t he more angry at him for it? “He talked to the king and queen and asked them to lessen your sentence.”

“Torture, then?”

“Some would say that torture is worse than execution.” Vex found a stool that had probably been abandoned by a guard, dragged it over, and sat. “No. Vex suggested exile. At least that way, you would live.”

Morando’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “It was you who told them of my plans, wasn’t it?”

Vex was shocked by the accusation. With how close they’d gotten, he hadn’t expected it.

“Val, Vex did not disclose any information!” Vex cried in surprise. “How could you think that of him?”

“It was a thought,” Morando said. He paced a little. “I have to go over all my options, figure out who did it.” He stopped, looked at him. “But why come to me? Why give me this false hope?”

“Because it will not be false hope,” Vex insisted. “The king and queen were your friends. Surely that will make them change their minds and banish you instead of killing you.”

“How can you be so sure?”

Vex sighed, shoulders slumped. “Vex is not. Fialkov was angry with Vex for suggesting such a thing. He doesn’t want to look weak in front of his people.”

Morando growled, strode over to the opposite wall so his back was turned, pounded his fists into it. “This is useless, Varvatos!”

“It is not useless.” Vex stood, pushed the stool aside with a screech of metal against stone. “Varvatos believes the king and queen will grant you your life. Especially Coranda.”

“You underestimate how fierce she is, how angry she can get.” Morando only tilted his head over his shoulder to make sure his voice carried to him, but didn’t look at him.

“She did not appear angry.”

“Then she was hiding it!” Morando kicked at the wall, abruptly turned back to Vex. “So what is the point of you being here? Do you come to gloat?”

“ _ Gloat? _ Vex is astonished at the accusation! Vex came here because he… because  _ I  _ care about you.” He hadn’t used “I” since that time he’d been mourning in Morando’s apartments. That had been weeks ago. Risking pain, but feeling that it was worth it, Vex carefully slipped a hand between the bars, put it on Morando’s chest. “And because despite what you were planning, Varvatos is loyal to you. He does not know why, and he does not know why he isn’t more angry, but that is the truth of it. He is here because he cares, and he does not want to see you dead.”

Morando carefully took his hand. There was something deep and emotional in his eyes that Vex couldn’t place.

“Thank you, Varvatos. If I am exiled, I will remember you in it, and if I am to die, I will think of you before I go.”

Those words hurt Vex. Either way he would never see Morando again. Hadn’t he already lost enough? It wasn’t  _ fair.  _ He was angry at the king and queen, wanted to be angry at Morando too, but he wasn’t. He was angry at the universe, at whatever gods there were that ruled it that were making him suffer like this. First his family, now his friend and lover. The person who had filled the void of his suffering would be taken from him, and then what would he be left with?

“You should go,” Morando said. He held his hand to his chest, and it made Vex’s own chest ache. “Whatever happens, I will see you in the afterlife.”

Morando let go of him, a slow, reluctant uncurling of fingers, and Vex pulled his hand back from him. It felt like a hammer was working on shattering his chest. So that Morando wouldn’t see the emotion on his face, he turned and left. His last sight of him would be him looking sadly and longingly at him.

  
  


Vex nearly roared with happiness when Morando was granted exile instead of execution, but instead he just bowed politely to the king and queen and thanked them, trying to not make it too profuse. 

Time passed and Vex fell into a depressive state. He still did everything he was supposed to, trained and worked, went to military meetings, ate, slept, but it didn’t feel the same. He felt like he was a Blank with no feelings programmed to do all of this, to keep himself alive and act as normal as possible.

Then Aja was born, and Vex felt happiness again. She was a beautiful, lively child. A couple of yerons after and Krel came. They were the children of the king and queen, and someday, if he lived that long, they would be his rulers. Fialkov and Coranda had him pledge loyalty to them, promise to protect them with his life, and it wasn’t a difficult thing to do. He’d been planning on doing that anyway when he first saw their magnificent, glowing faces.

Aja and Krel filled the void in his life that the loss of his family and Morando had left. The haze of depression lifted, and he felt like he was actually living again, rather than merely existing. 

But he still waited for when he could go after the Zeron Brotherhood, when he could make them suffer and kill them one-by-one for what they’d done to him and his family. Yes, he would make them pay, and he would take any opportunity he could to do it.

  
  


Vex shuffled his feet impatiently on the dusty ground of Xira, so different from Akiridion-5. He’d gone alone to this planet, and hopefully the one he’d been meeting would be here soon. He didn’t want to wait long. He’d told the other soldiers that he’d gone out on patrol, and they believed him. Of course they believed their highest-ranking commander and the royal bodyguard. 

Finally, a ship came into view, an Akiridion one, old and patched up, but well taken care of. Vex couldn’t help smiling. He knew who was on it.

Once the ramp lowered and Morando stepped out, Vex could see that he was changed. Where there had been slight cold before, there was now ice. Where there had been sparks of anger and determination, there was roaring flame. But still, it was Morando. Vex ran to him.

“Varvatos is most pleased to see you, Val!” He took him by the shoulder, and Morando smiled with his teeth, returned the gesture, his grip almost hard enough to bruise.

“And you, Varvatos. It’s been much too long.”

“How has exile treated you?” They didn’t have forever, but Vex had to ask. He wished they had forever.

“Not as badly as one would think,” Morando answered. “But we don’t have much time and must talk business.”

“Yes, we must.”

Together, they walked away from the ships. Morando told him of his plan, of how, if Vex lowered the shields to Akiridion-5, he would take over, spare the royals, and allow Vex to take a squadron and kill the Zeron Brotherhood. Vex felt bad betraying the royals like that, but he would take any chance he had to avenge his family’s murder. Besides, Morando promised that none of the royals would be harmed, that they would be captured without force and be kept safe in their apartments in the palace. They wouldn’t be killed or tortured or put in some grimy dungeon. They would still be able to live in luxury, just without the luxury to rule. It was a large sacrifice, but Vex was willing to pay it for his family.

“Today is the ceremony to announce the king and queen in waiting,” Vex told Morando. “Fialkov and Coranda have two children, Aja and Krel.”

“They will not be harmed either,” Morando told him. “I promise that neither I, nor any soldier, will lay a hand on them.”

Vex nodded. “Good.”

“Now, go back to Akiridion-5 and lower the shields,” Morando ordered. “Act like everything is normal. Wait for me. Protect the royals during the attack. My men know what you look like and have orders to not harm you or anyone with you.”

“Vex will do this, General.”

“After today, I will no longer be a general.” Morando smiled again. “I will be a king, and you will rule by my side.” He faced Vex, took him by the back of the head, pressed his forehead to his in a show of affection. It made Vex breathe hard. “Lower the shields, and you will have everything you desire.”


End file.
